


Musta leski

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, PTP synkistelyllä, Past Character Death, Suomi | Finnish, maininta hahmon kuolemasta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Charlie oli joskus sanonut, ettei voinut sietää valkoista marmoria.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Charlie Weasley





	Musta leski

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on kirjoitettu 2012 Tärkkelyshaasteeseen. Tietämättömille tiedoksi, että mustaleski on hämähäkkilaji, jonka naaraan väitetään syövän koiraan heti parittelun jälkeen. Juu, levinneisyyskartan mukaan ei ehkä Brittilästä pitäisi niitä löytyä, mutta väitettiinhän niiden rantautuneen jo Ruotsiinkin x) Niin ja mustiksi leskiksi kutsutaan myös naisia, joiden puolisot tuppaavat kuolemaan. Blaisen äiti taisi olla yksi sellaisia 8)
> 
> Kiitokset Jollelle niin hinkkaamisesta kuin henkisestäkin tuesta <3
> 
> Tästä on olemassa käännös unkariksi: [Fekete özvegy](https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=93609), kääntäjänä Susane.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hautausmaalla oli liian pilvetön, liian miellyttävä ilma, eikä Angelina halunnut lähteä pois. Aurinko lämmitti hänen surupukuun verhottua vartaloaan, mutta ei silti kyennyt sulattamaan luiden ytimiin pesiytynyttä kalseutta. Siihen eivät olleet pystyneet edes kaikki kaksitoista kuukautta, jotka Angelina oli miltei elänyt Charlien kuoleman jälkeen.

"Ikävä", hän kuiskutti harmaalle graniitille.

Charlie oli joskus sanonut, ettei voinut sietää valkoista marmoria. _Kuin valolaikku keskellä pimeää metsää, kuka sellaisen alla haluaisi elää ikuisuutensa? Parempi vain sulautua harmaaseen taustaan._ Silloin he olivat kuljeksineet hautausmaalla kahdestaan. Silloinkin oli ollut lämmintä, kuin nyt, vieläkin lämpimämpää.

 _"Eikö sinua häiritse, että olen haudannut kaksi veljeäsi?"_ Angelina oli kysynyt.

Charlie oli purskahtanut nauruun. Se oli kummunnut syvältä hänen sisältään, pulpunnut ulos rehevänä ja aitona. Se oli hiipunut vasta, kun hän oli huomannut, ettei Angelina nauranut hänen mukanaan. _Miten voit edes ajatella noin? Fred kuoli sodassa ja George, hänen kanssaan sinulla oli niin monta onnellista vuotta. Sitä paitsi George olisi aina halunnutkin lähteä sillä tavoin, saappaat jalassa. Se olisi ollut hänestä mainio pila._

Silloin Angelina oli nauranut, sillä aikaa oli kulunut tarpeeksi — eikä hän olisi ollut vuoroin kummankin kaksosen kanssa jos olisi ollut tosikko.

"Yksi oli teini-ihastus ja toiselle tein lapset, mutta sinä, Charlie, sinä olet elämäni rakkaus."

Pilvi kulki auringon editse, ja Angelinan selkäpiitä valui väristys. Hän nousi ylös ja puisteli ruohot polvistaan, heitti vielä viimeisen katseen jälleen auringonkilossa kylpevään koukeroiseen C-kirjaimeen ennen kuin lähti astelemaan kohti porttia, kohti autoaan.

"Katso! Musta leski!"

Angelina pyörähti kipakasti ympäri valmiina puolustamaan itseään syytöksiä vastaan, mutta näki ainoastaan pensaan juurella kyyköttävän isän tyttärineen.

"Ei, ei, ei saa koskea, se on myrkyllinen", isä sanoi ja otti tytön syliinsä juuri ennen kuin tämä tarttui kuolettavaan hämähäkkiin pulleroisine käsineen.

Angelina hymähti ja laski suruharson silmilleen. Ainakin hänen puolisonsa lepäsivät kunniallisesti maan povessa.


End file.
